Pip's adventure in hell
by strawberrykimicream
Summary: pip dies from the step of micha strisander and is sent to hell little did he know an adventure was awaiting him and a marriage.sorry bad summory heh heh please review.oneshote
1. Chapter 1

pip POV

I woke up in a dark place I heard screams of horror from many people that were either being burned alive or were being torchered by mean scary looking beasts with horns and bat wings"everyone gather'I heard a raspy voice say"where am I, I was just killed by michstristander and know I have ended up in hell I think, I follow all the other people to where I have no idea is"exuse me where are we/"I asked a sad lady"oh my boy you must not know what we are in hell"H-HELL but I have not done anything bad"my son it's not weather you have done anything bad it's weather you had regrets or not if you had regrets or anything you have not for filled then you are summoned her to live a life of horror"oh that truly does sound awful'oh no I am in hell oh this does not sound good but oh my damian is here that is right he is satans son so I can see him oh I am so happy

"everyone we want you to step onto this magic cricle we have to find out if you are the white devil know the first person in line please come on to it"the demon with the raspy voice said, I looked around as far as I could see in hell for damian till I had finally spot him with his dad, they where a few feet away from the magic cricle and the demon but I could still see them as clear as day, damian had really grown he had horns that where black and at the tip as red as fire, he had a long black tail that at the end was like a knife he still had his black soot hair and red eyes he looked so hands-what am I saying oh no damian is my friend I am probably not feeling well that is it yes

before I had known it I was at the top of the line or almost that one nice lady was in front of me and I was just a few feet away from damian"DAMIAN, OVER HERE!"I yelled, he gave me no attention nor expression just one of bordome and anger"next person"oh that's me, as I I walk up the small stairs I was now just 5 feet away from him"name"oh pip pirrup"I answerd the devil and getting damians attention"what are you doing here?"he said confused and angry"oh well I was killed just know"by how"he sounded angry now but for what reason?"oh well by a giant micha strisander"I said laughing a bit"oh procced"damian why are you so cold know, he was just really kind and caring but know he is vary cold"as I was getting closer to the circle I had such a sad face on I was really hoping damian and me could hang out

when I took my first step onto the circle it began to glow then when my whole body was on the magick circle it glowed and I gust of wind came blowing at me"he is the white devil,my lord he is the white devil,AAH IT'S FINALLY CAME!"I could hear people screaming and some for joy I was wondering what was happening to the glow of light came and I was in a strange place it was red just red it felt cold but I had no idea what to do nor say I thought about calling damian but I just couldn't then after I had closed my eyes I was back onto the circle but I was not the same I had giant white devil wings,white horns,ahh I fell so dirty a white peice of cloth was covering just my cheast that was it and a small piece of cloth was cover my um well butt and well you know*blush*, I had gold bands around my wrists and ankles,a silver chain around my neck and my hair was longer

"wh-what happened to me"was all I could manage to say as I was on my knees"my child"satan was know walking up to me"you are the great white devil and the person who is to marry my son"I could see damians face filled with shock but my face had lost all color.

**_hay kimi here I had this in a dream and really wanted to post this, there will be more chapters to come so don't think this is the only one please review-kimi_**


	2. Chapter 2

pip POV

I sat the on the red ground shocked at what I had just heard"wh-what?"is all that I could have manage to say"please come with me"satan said in a gruffy voice, but I just stared at him my eye's where filled with fear as I was looking at satan himself"ugh look's like this one won't be coming on his on GUARDS!"he yelled as I was gargoyles demons coming toward me"N-"I was about to finish before I was knocked out by one of the guards

"h-huh OW"I had woken up on a velvet colored bed the room was black and covered with candles every where"are you awake mylady"one of the guards said coming from the corner"y-yes but my head hurts"I thought that since damian knew them that they should be okay, right?"oh here we knew that, that may happen we have come prepared"one of them with a high voice had given me a white pill and a glass of water I had quickly popped the piill into my mouth and swallowed it with the water, my head soon felt much better"will you come to the thrown room, satan would like to explain this matter too you"oh they must mean about my"AAAHHHH!"I screamed as I looked at my self in the mirror"yes know after you have calmed down come with us"the low voiced gargoyle said, so the was a nice high pitched one and a low voice mean one well they are both opposites that is wonderful heh heh

we had soon made it too a pair of gigantic doors both the gargoyles had one hand on both of the door handles and pulled both large doors where I had seen satan and damian on a thrown I walked up the red carpet till satan had told me to stop"pip pirrup you are what is called the white devil a holy demon that is vary powerful, it is said that the white devil comes around every 100 years and you are that mythical creature that posesses the power too kill anyone"he paused for a few seconds before continuing on from what he had said"you will stay here marry my son damian"I was too much in shock still gathering everything in to my mind then came out bursting"MARRY!"this was the only thing running threw my mind marriage I was far to young for marriage oh heavens no, a-and with a boy and damian at that too my friend oh I could never do that, I quickly looked at damian who had a grin spread across his face

"s-satan I-I'm not ready oh no no no no"I was know stuttering and waving my arms around"I'm sorry but it has been decided, only the best demon for my son"b-but I'm a boy"yes so what I was with many men but I wanted a child so I mated with a human woman and know I have this wonderful son"dad grrrr"sorry son"it seems that he and his father are not on good terms, hmm I wish I had a father and maybe my mum again _sigh_"yes well we will start your training tomorrow you may go back to your chambers"b-but I still have many answers"I said trying to run and talk to satan some more"we can talk about those tomarrow now go to bed"he said walking out the huge doors and the red devil himself was now gone leaving a couple of guards and damian left

"hmf so this is a surprise who knew the little brit would be the white devil it's self and my wife"he said chuckling darkly"u-um can you answer my questions damian?"heh sure I can"before I could of reacted I was pushed onto one of the walls of the room my hands tied behind my back by damian's hand"d-damian what are you doing- ahh!~"wh-what had I just said and why is damian licking my neck/'heh so you get off of this kind of treatment what a dirty pip"ahh pl-please stop damian I don't want thi-"again before I could react he planted his lips forcfuly onto mine"hmmm"what was he doing? we where friends?"um master damian I believe you should do this somewhere else"the guard said as damian looked down at his well um I can't say"what a disgusting creature to get a boner when I'm making love to my wife you should DIE!""damian NO!"I yelled as damian burned the kind gargoyle knight"wh-what did you do?"I fell to the ground crying"what I was doing something right he was getting turned on when you should of been"NO damian it's not right to kill someone"your just a child of course you wouldn't understand"

damian left the room with the toher guards following him, know it was just me, the ashes of the kind gargoyle and the mean one"mylady let's go to your chambers just as the lord asked"I shook my head no"you little, YOU WILL GO!"I was soon dragged to my room and thrown onto the bed with the gargoyle landing on top of me"wh-what are you doing?!"I screamed confused"what does it look like I'm going to have sex with you"WHAT!"shut up or someone will here you!"I was soon gauged by a piece of rope the demon had with him, I was tied to the bed unable to move nor talk"I heard that if you had sex with the great white devil that it would grant you a wish no matter what hop this works"my cloths where soon removed and I was trying with all my might to try and get away from this evil beast

"haha yea cry for me scream for me that just makes it all the better"he said I didn't know what to do or what to think all I thought was someone please, please help me, soon the door to my room burst open and there stood damian angrer then I have ever seen him before"GET OFF HIM!'I heard damian scream from the door as he ran and punched the gargoyle guard off of me"YOU DIRTY DEMON HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM, I'LL KILL YOU!"I could do nothing but hear the blood being splatterd against the walls and the screams and crys from the now dead gargoyle, when I hadn't hear anything I opened my eyes to see a crying damian(yes I know damian doesn't cry but I kind of wanted to make him a bit soft hearted I mean really just a little-kimi)"I'm so glad your safe I thought that something was going to happen and I had a bad feeling so I came to check on you on you and when I saw _him _doing that to you...you have no idea how angry I felt"damian had quickly untied me and as soon as that goug came of my mouth I jumped into damians arms, he had stopped crying also "damian damian damian"that's all I could say as he held me"pip can I ask you something?"he said as I cryed onto his cheast

"wh-what is it?"will you marry me?"my tears had stopped and I was shocked but then a smile crept onto my face and I began to hug damian"yes damian yes I would be so happy to be your wife"before I had known it I fell in love with this dark and mysteriouse beast"really then how about we get married now"wh-what really?"yea come on pip"me and damian had run to satan and told him about our news he quickly agreed to it and so we had our wedding, I was taken back to my chambers where a bunch of demon lady's who where supposedly succubus women fitted me for the wedding dress while damian was in his room getting ready in a tux and getting his cute soot colored hair styled I just could now wait till the time had finally come I was wearing a short wedding dress with no sleeves and I had long white gloves on,a pearl necklace,white heels,and a bochea of red roses I really didn't aprove of what I was wearing becouse well I am a boy but that didn't bother me because I was getting married to the guy I like and I was far to happy to get that get me down

I was walking down the isle where I saw damian he looked so handsome with his hair parted to the left and a rose in his hand that was white I wonder why he had that?"pip and damian"satan had started to say"today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage"

"damian do you take pip to be your loving wife?do you promise to love,honer,cherish,and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only onto her?"I do"pip do you take damian to be your loving husband?do you promise to love,honer,chersih,and protect him, forsaking all others and only holding onto him"I do"then now let's commence the ring ceremony"satan had said bring up two silver rings incrested with a red jewle that I couldn't make out to be"I damian take you pip to be my loving wife, and pledge my love for you forever"when I heard those words I thought that I was going to cry"I pip take you damian to be my loving husband, and I pledge my love for you forever"I had finished leting satan speak know

damian and pip in so much as the two of you have agreed to live in matrimony , have promised your love for each other by these vows, by the authority vested in my by the land of hell I know pronounce you husband and wife, congratulations, you may kiss the bride"satan ended and with damian giving me a deep and passionate kiss I felt like putty in his hands"damian one more thing"satan said coming up to us with every demon and human in hell cheering whooing and screaming"I want to pass down my role as king to you"I saw damians eyes light up when he heard satan say those words"heh look at that pip your going to be the wife of damion thorn the king of hell"I could hear him chuckling"oh my that sounds wonderful"I said as he was holding onto my waist"would you like to start our honeymoon early/"he said smirking I could feel my whole face becoming red as he picked me up the princess way

we had soon left to damians room and had our honey moon and that's how I pip's life ended or I should say began.

**_yea sorry I know your_ _probably saying what the HELL IS THIS__!_** **_yes well it is a fast version of _****_what had happend when pip died he's 16 got it don't think he's 8 and so I know I'm not one of those story's with a sex scean but so what you can come and kiss my ass if yea don't like it but only for you mean commenters, well this is good bye for now-kimi_**


End file.
